Wie viel hälst du noch aus?
by LaNerezza
Summary: Es geht um Nami, die den Boden unter den Füßen verliert, kann man ihr noch helfen bevor es zu spät ist? Robin/Nami


„Wo bist du gewesen?" Die junge Frau hatte noch nicht einmal das Apartment betreten, schon schleuderte man ihr diese Worte in einem wütenden Ton entgegen. Etwas verwirrt blickte die Angesprochene auf. Sie hatte bis zur Schulter langes Haar ganz in Orange gehalten, lässig nahm sie ihre Umhängetasche ab und legte diese zusammen mit den Schlüsseln auf eine kleine Kommode, die nicht weit von der Türe stand. Ein Seufzen kam von ihr, nur langsam drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in die Augen von der anderen Frau im Raum. „Wo soll ich denn bitte gewesen sein, Nojiko? Wie du weißt hat man dienstags Schule, wo also bitte hätte ich denn sonst sein sollen, wenn nicht dort?" Anhand ihrer Stimme konnte man deutlich erkennen wie gereizt sie war. Nojiko schüttelte nur den Kopf, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und musterte die Jüngere. „Wirklich, Nami? Und wie kommt es dann, dass ich einen Anruf der Direktion erhalten habe? Man sagte mir, du seist nicht zum Unterricht erschienen, wo warst du schon wieder?"

Überrascht über diese Aussage wusste die 18-jährige nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihr Blick zeigte nun Wut in sich. „Wie bitte?! Was soll das nun wieder bedeuten? Warum hat man dich angerufen? Was soll das?" Schrie sie schon förmlich, doch ihre Halbschwester war davon nicht gerade eingeschüchtert. „Anfangs hat es noch niemand wirklich gemerkt, dass du immer wieder mal nicht da warst, doch seit einiger Zeit häufen sich diese Tage und man fragt sich wo du steckst. Vor zwei Tagen hatte ich ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor und einem deiner Professoren. Ich habe sie darum gebeten mich über dein Fehlen zu informieren." Die Augen von Nami weiteten sich und wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf die Holzkommode. „Hast du sie noch alle? Was geht es dich denn an, wo ich bin und warum ich keinen Bock habe mich in dieser beschissenen Schule aufzuhalten. Ich kann machen was ich will, du bist nicht meine Mutter!" Nojiko strich sich die Hand über die Stirn, schien für einen Moment nachzudenken. „Ich weiß, ich werde unsere Mutter niemals ersetzen können, doch solange du noch zur Schule gehst und nicht volljährig bist, solange habe ich auch noch die eine oder anderen Entscheidung zu treffen, finde dich lieber damit ab!"

„MIR DOCH EGAL!" Damit marschierte Nami schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. Schnaufend ging sie auf und ab. Allmählich hielt die junge Frau es hier nicht mehr aus. Sobald sie meist auf ihre große Schwester traf, da kam es immer wieder gleich zum Streit. Warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach aus ihrem Leben heraushalten? Ohne zu klopfen, öffnete Nojiko die Türe zum Zimmer ihrer Schwester und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, lehnte sich an diesen. „Was ist los mit dir? Schon seit Wochen bist du ständig sofort auf 180°! Nicht nur ich mache mir Sorgen, nein, auch deinen Professoren geht es ähnlich. Deine Noten haben sich rapide verschlechterst, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißen kannst, dann wirst du dieses Schuljahr wohl wiederholen müssen." Nami schien darauf gar nicht erst eingehen zu wollen, was wusste Nojiko denn schon über sie? Nichts, sie wusste nichts über ihre Gefühle, wie es in ihr aussah. „Dann bleib ich halt sitzen, stört mich nicht, vielleicht brech ich den Mist auch völlig ab." Nun stoß sich die Frau mit den violetten Haaren, vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf Nami zu, packte sie an den Armen und schüttelte sie. „Hörst du dich überhaupt noch sprechen? Merkst du nicht wie verändert du bist? Wo ist die Nami hin, die immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, der nicht alles egal war was um sie herum geschah?" Nojiko wusste zwar, dass vieles mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zusammenhing, doch es musste auch mehr dahinter stecken.

„Die von der du sprichst, diese Nami gibt es nicht mehr." Maulte die Orangehaarige provokant und versuchte sich von ihrer Schwester loszureißen, doch misslang der Versuch. Schon seit langem hatte die Besitzerin des Cafés „Orange" aufgegeben, war mit der Kraft am Ende. „Dann sag mir einfach nur wo du warst." In ihrer Stimme verspürte man eine gewisse Traurigkeit. „Dort wo man mich respektiert wie ich bin, wo ich nicht von dir kontrolliert werden kann!" Diese Worte versetzten Nojiko einen leichten Stich im Herzen und ohne weitere Worte ließ sie die Jüngere los. „Wie du meinst. Doch eines sage ich dir, solltest du erneut Schwänzen, dann gibt es Konsequenzen und mir ist es egal, wie du auf diese reagierst, du wirst lernen mit ihnen zu leben." Außer sich vor Wut ging Nami der Älteren vorbei. „Ich hasse dich, hättest nicht du sterben können?" Schmiss sie Nojiko an den Kopf ohne wirklich über diese Worte nachzudenken. Mit unendlich zu scheinender Wut, steckte sich Nami ihre Schlüssel ein, nahm ihre Umhängetasche und lief aus der Wohnung, aus dem Gebäude. Mit Tränen in den Augen blieb Nojiko alleine zurück und ging in die Knie. Schluchzend verweilte sie am Boden. „Warum kann es nicht so sein wie früher, wir waren doch alle glücklich. Warum musste es passieren, Bellmere?"

So schnell es ihre Füße zuließen, beförderten diese die Orangehaarige durch die Straßen Los Angeles. Nach Atem ringend hielt sie nach einer Weile des Laufens vor einem Wolkenkratzer. Wann immer es Probleme gab, wusste sie wohin sie gehen konnte, hierher zu ihm. Er war wohl die einzige Person, die Nami wirklich verstanden, glaubte sie. Als Nami wieder genügend Luft in den Lungen hatte und ihr Atem sich normalisiert hatte, betrat sie den Gebäudekomplex. Am Eingang erkannte man sie schon und man gegrüßte die junge Frau herzlich. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhr sie hoch, hoch in das Penthouse. „Man sagte mir schon, dass du dich auf den Weg zu mir machst." Die Worte kamen aus dem kleinen Gang, der vom Lift zur riesigen Eingangstüre führte. Dort wartete er schon, Jack Blaine einer der Multimillionäre dieser Stadt. Die Polizei suchte schon seit Jahren nach Beweisen um ihn verhaften zu können, doch ohne Chance. In der Unterwelt war er bekannt, jeder nannte ihn nur „Crocodile". Nun konnte sich Nami nicht mehr zurückhalten, brach in Tränen aus. „Gab es wieder Ärger mit deiner Schwester?" Jack hatte sie in die Wohnung gebracht. Dort waren auch ein paar seiner Leute anwesend, Nami kannte sie. „Was denn sonst." Fuhr die junge Frau das Krokodil an. „Verstehe." Genüsslich nahm er einen Zug seiner Zigarre, schnippte mit den Fingern und schon kam ein Mann ganz in Schwarz auf ihn zu. „Da hätte ich etwas, was dich auf andere Gedanken bringt." Aus einer Schatulle entnahm er ein kleines Säckchen, streute den Inhalt auf ein silbernes Tablett. „Es wird dir helfen." Die ganze Zeit über hatte Nami alles beobachtet, biss sich nun auf die Lippe. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Schweigend erhob sich Jack und setzte sich nun direkt neben Nami, sanft strich er ihr über den Nacken, kam ihrem Ohr nahe. „Hast du mir nicht selbst gesagt, du willst es vergessen können, auch wenn es nur Momente sind?" Mit geweiteten Augen schluckte die Orangehaarige, sie hatte dies schon öfter gemacht und es half, wenn auch nicht für lange Zeit. Etwas zittrig nahm sie den Geldschein, den ihr Crocodile entgegen hielt, provisorisch rollte sie diesen zusammen und nach einem weiteren Zögern, nahm sie das weiße Pulver in sich auf. Jack hatte dies mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen mit angesehen, nahm einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarre. „Braves Mädchen."


End file.
